


The Language of Flowers

by misakikinomoto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Enough fluff to cause diabetes, F/M, M/M, The Language of Flowers, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakikinomoto/pseuds/misakikinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is better at communication through flowers than through words. Dean is better at communicating through actions than word. Confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> OK, a quick not here. The Language of Flowers was something very important in the Victorian era. Every flower had an emotion or phenomena it symbolized. For example, the yellow rose was both jealousy and infidelity. This, due to the contrasting natures of the meanings of the flowers, the combinations in which the flowers were offered were important.
> 
> I don't claim, in any way, to actually know the language of flowers, and am admitting here itself that any meanings are taken from wikipedia (which we all know isn't the most reliable of sources). So that's the history of the fic, as such. I was reading a book based on the idea, and the concept popped into my head. I hope you guys like it. :D
> 
> The book I was reading is The Language of Flowers by Vanessa Diffenbaugh. Its a pretty decent book (considering any crackpot off the road can get published now-a-days), doesn't involve sparkling vampires, and actually has a plot. All positives in my eyes. I suggest you guys try it out.

The Language of Flowers had always been something Castiel had been absolutely in love with since his mother taught it to him. Castiel had never been one for speaking, letting his twin Jimmy chatter on and socialize while he stood in the background with his flowers.

He was shy, socially stunted and for a long time, his parents had been afraid that he was unhappy. But when his mother introduced him to the world of flowers, his life was changed forever.

Now, 12 years later, Castiel was a 28 year old florist, the owner of Lawrence’s most famous (though not retail) florist shop- Purgatory’s Angels.

He was renowned for always being able to make people feel better through his flowers.

However, Sam Winchester’s request was odd, in the least.

“I don’t understand, Sam.”

Sam sighed, rubbing his hand in front of his face. Castiel and Sam had lived in Lawrence all their lives, and had been in the same classes for most of their high school life. They were friends at best. Sam and his older brother, Dean, lived together a block away from Castiel.

Dean had been that guy. The friend’s older brother who insisted on picking on you for the heck of it, who enjoyed making you feel embarrassed and loved it when you were blushing to the tips of your toe.

“Alright Cas. We’re best friends right?”

“If that’s what you want us to be,” said Cas, with a shrug, making Sam chuckle. Cas always forgot that Sam spent time with him out of his own free will. ‘Cas’ was the name Dean had decided to call Castiel after their first meeting, always calling him making him shuffle away from him in the hallway faster. Cas hated it, but had to admit, the name stuck.

“Dean is kind of…..unhappy right now. The person he likes is the most oblivious g….person on planet EARTH and doesn’t realize he likes them. So he’s moping at home, watching Dr. Sexy reruns. But I can’t watch him tonight because I have a date with jess.”

Jess was Sam’s high school sweetheart and, quite frankly, the only girl in the town Cas could actually stand.

“Dean isn’t a child. I’m sure he doesn’t need you to take care of him.”

“Cas, the last time I left him alone in this mood, he passed out with his head down a toilet.”

“Alright, maybe he requires some level of care, but I don’t…”

“I need you to watch him tonight. And I need to buy some of your flowers for him. And maybe Jess? She got promoted and all.”

Cas frowned, but couldn’t refuse when he saw Sam’s face. Sam always seemed to think that Cas could handle Dean, but Dean always picked on him. Still did, even after all these years.

“Cowslip, Winning Grace. Dahlia, Elegance and Dignity. Hollyhock, Ambition. Iris, Good News.”

“For Jess. I love how you always explain what they mean. I’ll forget,” said Sam with a grin.

“That’s ok. Jess will ask me tomorrow anyway.”

Sam laughed.

“And for Dean?”

Cas stared at Sam’s face thoughtfully.

“Moonflower, Dreaming of Love. Borage, Courage. Daffodil, unrequited love. Gardenia, Good Luck.”

Sam’s lips twitched slightly and nodded. “Here,” he said, handing Cas the money. “Think you can take that to Dean when you go there at 5?”

Cas shrugged.

“Thanks Cas!”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Castiel stood at the door of the Winchester household, he felt really awkward. He was usually there when Sam was, and if he ever was alone with Dean, it was because Jess and Sam had kicked him out of Sam’s room.

Dean opened the door, looking at Cas for a long moment. They stood frozen, staring into each others eyes. Dean frowning, and Cas more or less trembling.

“Come on in Cas. Sam put you up to this?”

Cas nodded, making his way in, and shoving the bouquet into Dean’s hands.

“Tell me what they mean?”

Dean always asked. Even when they had been younger, Cas could remember those moments (which could be counted on one hand) when Dean would sit with Cas and console him- when his dad became alcoholic, when Gabe ran away, when Cas’ first ever (and only) boyfriend Balthazar cheated on him.

Every time, Dean would ask him which flowers he would have chosen to give himself. And Cas would answer, and Dean would just sit there, his arm loose around Cas’ back.

“Moonflower, Dreaming of Love. Borage, Courage. Daffodil, unrequited love. Gardenia, Good Luck,” Cas repeated. “Sam told me you had a case of unrequited love.”

Dean shrugged, a small sad smile on his face.

“I find that hard to believe. The entire town trips over its own feet to have a chance with you,” said Cas as he made himself comfortable, and Dean handed him a beer.

“Sad isn’t it. The one time it actually means something, I don’t get it.”

Cas frowned.

“Have you told this person?”

Dean shook his head. “Never showed any interest anyway. He’s it for me.”

Cas nodded. Sam hadn’t specified the gender of Dean’s crush, but Cas had known for some time now that Dean was bisexual.

“Shall we order pizza for dinner and get smashed?”

“Dean, Sam said…”

“Screw Sam. He’s not here.”

And Cas found he was, as he was usually wont to, unable to say no.

-x-x-x-x-

Cas sighed, picking up the various bottles of beer and the vodka shot cups to put them away.

“Caaaaaaasssssss,” called Dean.

Cas turned after he had safely deposited all possible breakable items away.

“Yes Dean?” he said, moving towards Dean, hoping he didn’t need to puke.

Dean grabbed hold of him and tugged him onto his lap.

“You’re so prutty,” he whispered, kissing Cas’ neck softly.

Castiel gulped, and tried to move away, but Dean’s hold was strong.

“So beautiful. Wanted this for so long, Cas. It was only you, only ever you,” he mumbled against Cas’ neck, gently nipping at the flesh he found, making Cas gasp.

“W-what?” Cas stammered.

“I tried so hard to keep you. Tried to keep your attention. But you went to that fucking Brit. And the bastard had the audacity to cheat on you. At least I beat him up well and good,” he grumbled, his hands sliding down to the small of Cas’ back.

“Dean. Stop. What are you talking about?” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s face.

“That everything I’ve ever done is for you. I beat the shit out of Balthazar for hurting you. Fought with Alistair and his buddies because they called you the foulest names. Tried to annoy you so you could just see me. But. They never did light up,” said Dean.

“Why are you telling me this Dean?” Cas said, his heart thumping so loudly that he was sure Dean could hear it.

“Because I have nothing to lose now. You’re not mine, you never will be. I have to come to terms with that now, I understand…” said Dean, but was roughly cut off my Cas’ lips against his.

Dean was surprised for a moment, to feel his angel’s lips against his, moving with such ferocity.

But not for long. His hands slid down to slip into Cas’ back pockets, squeezing softly and he nipped at Cas’ lower lip, before licking it to sooth it.

Cas moaned and Dean used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cas’ mouth, tasting the taste of the man he had loved for so long.

They stayed like that till the morning.

-x-x-x-x-

“Ugh. Who the fuck turned the light on?” groaned Dean.

“That’s the Sun, you idiot,” grumbled a deep, sleepy voice from above him. He opened his eyes and saw Cas.

“Fucking HELL!”

Cas fell off in surprised.

“What the hell Dean!”

“Oh god. Cas. I’m so sorry. Leave. Now. I shouldn’t have let that happen. It was a mistake….” Dean’s eyes were closed refusing to look at Cas, who was utterly broken, who didn’t understand what was going on but did as asked.

Five hours later, Dean was still basking in his misery, when Sam stormed in and said, “Do I want to know why Cas is so freaking depressed? What did you do to him?”

“I kissed him. WHY DID I KISS HIM?”

Sam stared at his brother unimpressed.

“You’ve been head over heels for the guy for years. You even got over your ‘macho-ness’ and said out loud that you loved him. I’m not quite sure why you’re here and not with Cas right now.”

“Because he doesn’t like me that way!”

“Well, the fucking bouquet he sent with me says otherwise, jerk.”

“Bitch. What do they mean?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ask him yourself.”

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean stood in front of Cas, who refused to look at him.

“Cas….I….”

“No, I understand Dean. You were heartbroken I was just there and…..”

“Dude. No. You got it wrong! The guy I was pining for….” He started and restarted several times before he said, “I love YOU.”

Cas stared at him. “So….you weren’t just….”

“Spouting lovesick bullshit out of my ass last night? No. I just thought I had forced you so I…..pushed you away….I thought you had been as drunk as I had.”

Cas looked exasperatedly fond.

Dean had to kiss him. In every way he knew how.

And several hours later, when they had climaxed several times and cuddled (Dean will deny it to the end of his days, but this was Cas and he currently can’t make himself care enough), Dean asked, “So what did they mean?”

Cas smiled, kissing Dean again for a long moment before answering.

“Ambrosia, Love is reciprocated. Arbutus, “You’re the only one I love”. Mallow, consumed by love. Light pink and orange rose, desire. Snowdrop, hope. Coriander, Lust. ”


End file.
